mosaic2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mosaic2 Wiki
Welcome to the Mosaic2 Wiki This Wikipedia page will discuss the subject of the craft of mosaic. Mosaic Mosaic 'is the ancient art of using pebbles, stones, tiles, or other found objects to create either a random design, a precise pattern or a scene using one of many techniques which may or may not be held together with grout. Mosaics can be created on any surface that these materials may be adhered to including flooring, doorways, walls, frames, and even park benches and building exteriors. Mosaic dates back to the ancient world and has evolved with modern times and the Art Noveau movement. 1 'History The first primitive mosaics were created between 3,000 and 4,000 years ago. Mosaic art originated from Sumer settlements of Mesopotamia and Ur and consisted of terracotta clay cones forming geometric patterns. 4 however production of mosaics also emerged independently in a number of cultures throughout the ancient world.2 The Hellenistic period of mosaic came about in the 4th century BC when the Greeks began using precise patterns and scenes of people and animals in their mosaics and by 200 BC they had become even more detailed and elaborate as can still be seen today preserved in the city of Pompeii. 1 The Greek technique began with the use of river and sea stones and clay strips to separate the colors. Eventually the Greek people began using pre-crushed cubes in their mosaic called Tessera and began to create extremely detailed pictures called Emblems in the center of floor mosaic art. 4 The formation of the Roman Empire spread mosaic even further and took the technique of mosaic making to the next level. 2 The Romans used simple black and white basic patterns that focused on geometric shapes and the depictions of plants and animals. The Romans had various motivations and themes for their depictions which included: calenders, seasons,mythological figures and creatures, everyday life, hunting, gladiators, love scenes, etc. 4 Around 480 A.D. stone began to be replaced with glass and gold and the subject matter turned to religion and iconography.3 As the Roman Empire spread to the East and Constantinople mosaic became more detailed and elaborate as it used reflective glass to capture light in different ways. 1 This became known as the Byzantine Era. During this time the function of mosaic changed significantly. Previously mosaic had served a mostly decorative function but in the Byzantine Era it served to depict religious scenes and iconography. These pictures on golden backgrounds depicted saints, scenes from the New and Old Testaments, and served to explain the bible to people who could not read it. 4 In the same time period Islamic mosaics spread by the Moors became more mathematic and geometric in their patterns. 1 Mosaic has seen a recent revival in modern times with modern art movements. Its function has also returned to the original historical purpose of decoration and ornamentation as part of internal furnishing. 4 Artists such as Antoni Gaudi helped to revive the medium by using discarded tiles, broken crockery, and other found objects to cover the surfaces of buildings in Barcelona, Spain. 1 Styles of Mosaic Andamento is the visual flow and direction produced by the placement of tesserae (tiles) in a mosaic. Each style of andamento is given a name or Opus (latin for work). There are 4 main styles of mosaic: Opus Regulatum, Opus Vermiculatum, Opus classicum, and Opus Palladianum. 5 Opus Reticulatum Opus Reticulatum involves tiles being laid out in a regular grid pattern, such as bricks in a wall or squares on a chessboard. It is the simplest and easiest of the 4 styles to produce Opus Vermiculatum Opus Vermiculatum means worm-like in latin and it is the most expressive form of mosaic. In this style the tesserae are laid in contours of an image. This style is extremely labor intensive and takes a high degree of skill. It outlines the center subject to form a kind of halo. Opus Classicum The traditional style of mosaic from great Roman mosaics to Victorian classical England. The main design is Vermiculatum placed on a Reticulatum background. Opus Palladianum This is a more modern style of mosaic that involves tesserae cut in to haphazard shapes. This style usually involves triangular shaped tesserae. Materials The materials used to create modern mosaics are relatively easy to find and inexpensive. First a form of tesserae is needed. These can be materials that ancient people used such as bone, wood, clay, ivory, stone or shells or more modern materials such as glass, ceramic tiles or broken crockery. The next essential material is some form of adhesive strong enough to secure the tesserae. This can be a specialized mosaic glue, a wood glue or the grout itself. The next material needed is the grout. Grout is a cement like mixture that is used to fill in the gap between the tesserae and to hold all the pieces in place. Grout can come in many different colors and textures such as sanded or unsanded, premixed or powdered. Before purchasing grout it is wise to do some research in to which type is most appropriate for the project. If the artist wishes to create their own tesserae then tile or glass cutters may be necessary and if irregular pieces are desired a hammer may be used to break up glass, plates, or pottery. The final supplies recommended include gloves for application of the grout, eye goggles for breaking up the glass, and a damp sponge or cloth for removing the grout after application. A grout sealer can also be purchased which is a clear liquid which can help maintain the lifespan of the grout and preserve it. Technique To create a mosaic the artist first must choose the preferred mosaic surface, subject matter and materials. If a pattern is going to be used this should be created in advance. Once the method has been chosen the tesserae can be arranged. There are two methods to doing this effectively. The direct method involves adhering the pieces as they are laid out. This method works best for more abstract patterns. The indirect method involves adhering the tiles upside down to contact paper or cloth and then applying them to the surface they will be used on. Once the tesserae are glued to the surface the glue or adhesive must be given time to dry for at least 24 hours. Once the glue is completely dry the grout can be applied. Using a gloved finger work the grout into the cracks between the tesserae carefully making sure there are no pockets of air btween the cracks. As soon as the grout is finished drying a damp sponge or cloth should be used to wipe the excess grout off of the tesserae. If the grout is allowed to fully dry on the tesserae it can be hard to remove later. Two to three days after the grout dries completely a sealer may be applied and the tesserae carefully polished. References 1. Humby, Rod. (2001- 2008) The History of Mosaic Art. Retrieved from http://www.thejoyofshards.co.uk/history/ 2. Lavery, Gerry (2003-2012). Brief History of Mosaic Art. Retrieved from http://www.aquilomosaics.com/a_brief_history_of_mosaic_a.html 3. L Cerise du Web. (2014) History of Mosaics: "Small Historical Summary". Retrieved from http://www.stuc-mosaic.com/english/mosaics-history 4. Nikolova, M. (2010) Mozartica. Weblog retrived from http://www.mozartica.com/en/page/mosaic-history 5. Anne@EverythingMosaic (2013) Everything Mosaic: Getting Started: Design. Weblog retrieved from http://www.everythingmosaic.co.nz/design.html Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse